Windcleaver Glavenus
Wind |ailments = Severe Windblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Earth |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Windcleaver Glavenus is a Subspecies of Glavenus that has control over the Wind element instead of the Fire element. It charges up its tail by absorbing gases from the air with its tail, and once it absorbs enough gas, its tail will be able to release razorblade-like wind, similar to Silverwind Nargacuga. Physiology Windcleaver Glavenus shares many characteristics with the standard Glavenus, but has some differences to set itself apart from it. Its scales are emerald green as opposed to red, and the bony plates found on its body are deep purple as opposed to dark blue. Its eyes are orange instead of blue, and its underbelly is pale blue instead of cream. Its tail is the same colour as its bony plates, but will turn bright green as it absorbs gases. Its blade-like tail is more rectangular in shape, resembling a massive cleaver instead of a broadsword, and its horns and spikes are slightly longer. Ecology Windcleaver Glavenus has many of the same adaptations as the standard species, such as the blade-like tail, the element-storing organ, and the bony plates, but has developed some unique traits to differentiate itself from its fiery relative. Unlike its red counterpart, it has developed a wind-storing organ, which it powers up by absorbing gases with its horns and bony plates and directing them into the sac, which pressurizes them and allows them to be used as projectiles. This trait was an adaptation meant to take advantage of the fact that tropical and mountainous areas, like the kind it inhabits, tend to see lots of cyclones and strong winds. Its tail is designed more like a cleaver than a broadsword, and this new design aids the monster in crushing the shells of armoured prey and easily cutting through thick meat and rigid bone without fracturing or dulling the blade. This trait is made possible due to its tail being made of softer, yet tougher material than the standard Glavenus's, as well as its blade being thicker. Because of how hard it swings its tail, it does not need to be heated to cause substantial damage, with such heat doing more to hinder its effectiveness than help it. Like the standard Glavenus, it is an apex predator that feeds on a wide variety of smaller monsters, such as Aptonoth, Larinoth, Gargwa, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Remobra, Great Jaggi, Great Maccao, Velocidrome, Arzuros, Bulldrome, Yulongup, Royal Ludroth, Congalala, Daimyo Hermitaur, and Plesioth, and faces competition for food and territory from other high-level monsters, such as Yian Garuga, Seltas Queen, Lagiacrus, Zinogre, Gravios, Astalos, Deviljho, Abiorugu, Baruragaru, Valstrax, and others of its species. Behavior Like the standard species, Windcleaver Glavenus is an aggressive, relentless predator that is more skilled in battle than its looks would suggest. As opposed to the standard Glavenus, which marks its territory by scraping their tails along solid objects and leaving large gashes on the ground, it marks its territory by leaving severed trees and crushed bone piles in its wake, and will not warn enemies of its abilities by scraping its tail along the ground, preferring to attack them immediately. Abilities Windcleaver Glavenus uses the Wind element as opposed to the Fire element, and stores up energy in its tail by absorbing gases in the air around it and injecting wind into it with its fangs. Its tail's cleaver-like shape aids it in cutting through thick meat and bone and crushing armoured prey with little effort, and so it does not need to heat its tail to cut foes down to size. When its tail has fully charged, it gains the ability to fling sharp currents of wind at opponents, with these winds leaving grievous cuts on anyone they hit. Habitat Windcleaver Glavenus is mainly found in jungles, mountains, and islands, but can occasionally be found in Tower 3. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,200 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,940 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,460 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Head (Windy): 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Throat: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 30 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Throat (Windy): 65 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 30 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Back: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Body: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Forelegs: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Hind Legs: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail (Base): 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail (Windy Blade): 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail (Dull Blade): 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail (Sharpened Blade): 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Windcleaver Glavenus has the same attacks as the standard Glavenus, except its attacks do more damage, and its elemental attacks inflict Wind damage and Windblight instead of Fire damage and Fireblight. The vision-obscuring magma piles instead take the form of tornadoes that still make it hard for hunters to see, and when fully charged, its tail will release sharp currents of wind that inflict high Wind damage along with Severe Windblight and Bleeding with every swing, similar to Silverwind Nargacuga, meaning that the monster won't have to directly strike the hunter in order to inflict this status effect. Its tail will absorb gas as the battle progresses, glowing bright green once fully charged, but it can make it fully charged right away by grinding it with its teeth. Once fully charged, the tail will gradually go back into its less charged phases, but it can recharge it with the aforementioned teeth grinding. All its wind-based attacks will also have Dragon Wind effects. That said, it does have some attacks of its own. Flip Chop Windcleaver Glavenus takes a step back, then does a backflip with its tail pointed at the hunter before landing back on the ground and slamming its tail into the ground behind it. Both chops deal high damage and inflicts Severe Windblight (when not in the Dull phase) and Bleeding, and when the tail is in its Sharpened Phase, it will release sharp currents of wind that deal more damage and inflict the same effects. The tail slam also has quake effects. Chop Frenzy Windcleaver Glavenus lifts its tail high into the air, then quickly chops the ground behind it seven times in a row, with the chops going in the direction the targeted hunter is moving in. Each chop deals high damage and inflicts Severe Windblight (when not in the Dull phase) and Bleeding, and when the tail is in its Sharpened Phase, it will release sharp currents of wind that deal more damage and inflict the same effects, at the expense of lower defenses due to how soft it gets. Tail Block Similar to the Glavenus in the opening cutscene of Generations, Windcleaver Glavenus shields its body with its tail, deflecting projectiles and melee attacks that make contact with it, even if the hunter has Mind's Eye activated. It will only use this move when its tail is in its Dull or Windy phases, as its tail is vulnerable to damage in its Sharpened phase. It will hold this pose for 25 seconds, moving its body in the direction of the hunter's attacks so they can't exploit its blind spots, and Flash Bombs and Sonic Bombs will have no effect on it during this time. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rozZvW7zYAE Weapons Great Sword Cyclonic Breezer --> Cyclonic Array Long Sword Zephyr Luger --> Zephyr Skyfaller Sword and Shield Storming Prominar --> Violent Windcleaver Dual Blades Windswept Cities --> Windswept Kingdoms Hammer Cyclonic Isshata --> Cyclonic Uruga Hunting Horn Zenith Horn --> Heaven Horn Lance Svarog Breezer --> Zephyr Granat Gunlance Wuthering Kabeira --> Wuthering Brewer Switch Axe Cyclonic Drafa --> Cyclonic Grimace Charge Blade Cyclonic Demander --> Cyclonic Bardred Insect Blade Wuthering Teuza --> Wuthering Skydait Light Bowgun Zenith Answer --> Zenith Shot Heavy Bowgun Zenith Inga --> Zenith Hurricane Bow Blowing Wrath --> Blowing Pride * Note: All of Windcleaver Glavenus's weapons are upgrades of the standard Glavenus's. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 295-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water +15 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon -5 *Earth -15 *Wind +15 Skills: Heavy Hitter, Bludgeoner, Destroyer, Earth Res -15 G-Rank Defense: 485-720 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water +15 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon -5 *Earth -15 *Wind +15 Skills: Heavy Hitter, Bludgeoner, Destroyer, Earth Res -15 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 145-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water +20 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Dragon 0 *Earth -10 *Wind +20 Skills: Heavy Hitter, Heavy/Heavy Up, Destroyer, Earth Res -15 G-Rank Defense: 270-470 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water +20 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Dragon 0 *Earth -10 *Wind +20 Skills: Heavy Hitter, Heavy/Heavy Up, Destroyer, Earth Res -15 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Windcleaver Glavenus has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Quests G-Rank Event * Note: Only Great Swords are allowed for this quest; if a hunter or anyone in their hunting party is carrying a different weapon, the quest will not be activated until they change their weapon. Trivia * Windcleaver Glavenus's name was meant to convey its control over cutting winds as well as the shape of its tail. * When exhausted, Windcleaver Glavenus will fail to use its wind projectiles, and will occasionally trip after using some of its tail-based attacks. It can recover its stamina by feeding on corpses or the area's local Herbivores. * Windcleaver Glavenus's tail has the same three phases as the ordinary Glavenus's, and attacking its throat when it's full of wind will knock it over. * Windcleaver Glavenus will not scrape its tail along the ground, but it will roar at hunters without warning to make up for it. * Windcleaver Glavenus's tail does not need to be scraped or grinded with the monster's teeth in order to go into its Sharpened phase, but it can speed the process up by doing the latter action. It will slowly lose this status as it uses its cutting currents, but it can put it back into this phase by using the aforementioned grinding process. * In contrast to all Glavenuses found in-game being male, all Windcleaver Glavenuses found in-game are female. * Windcleaver Glavenus coincidentally shares its name with a sword from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild; Nin10DillN64 was unaware of that weapon's existence when he first came up with the monster concept (he also has not played that game). Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster